You're too young
by cookielover123
Summary: Set 16 years after fourth season. what happenes when kirsten and sandy's daughter finds out she's pregannt? how will she cope and what will sandy say when she tells him? reference to other oc characters. sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Sophie Rose Cohen sat on the toilet seat holding the stick in her hand and stared at the word in front of her: _pregnant_. She threw it on the floor, downed another two tall glasses of water and took another test. She repeated this five times before she eventually gave up and accepted it.

"Hey Soph, you finished yet?" her niece Cassie shouted through the locked door. Cassie was her bother Seth's daughter who was a couple of years younger than her but had the maturity of someone half her age. Seth and Summer came to Berkley for a couple of weeks for summer vacation. She loved having her brother back and Summer was brilliant when it came to shopping, clothes and make-up. It was like having her mother back. At that point she started to tear up at the thought of her mom.

"No! Go away!" She shouted back, wiping away any tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't have a clue what to do. She sat and stared at the blank white wall. She knew that if her mother were there, she would be able to confide in her. She only had her father and if truth be told, Sophie was too scared she'd disappoint him to tell him anything like this. He had high expectations of her and she was constantly terrified she wouldn't measure up. She thought back to last month when she got a C in her history test rather than the B she was supposed to get. She didn't know how to tell him so she left it in her room until Sandy found her report card and confronted her about it. He was pleased that she had passed all her classes and was more disappointed that she felt she couldn't tell him. But that was just a C in History; she could always retake the test if necessary. This was a baby. A baby was growing inside her this very second and she knew that if she kept it she would have to drop out just like Charly, the class whore who was rumoured to have just had her fourth baby, all with different fathers, and of course in the space of a few years. She slapped herself for getting herself in this situation in the first place. She just should never have gone to that party eight weeks ago ….

Two months ago …

"_I'm going to go and lie down! I'm feeling a bit dizzy!" Sophie shouted above the music to her friend Teri. They were at their friend's sweet sixteen-birthday party and it seemed that the whole year was there, including the water polo team. She had been dancing with one of them who took the opportunity to take her upstairs to a room so she can lie down. Once inside, Rick had shut the door and took Sophie to lie down on the bed. Other than the faint music coming from the floor below, it was quiet and peaceful. The room they were in was covered in posters and drawings and had everything pink in it. A pink phone, a pink television, this was pink and fluffy and that was pink and smooth. Everything you could possibly think of was a shade of pink, including the walls. They both figured it was the birthday girl's bedroom. _

"_How much you had to drink?" Rick asked her, not really caring but he thought he should ask her anyway. _

"_Not that much." Sophie slurred which gave Rick ammunition to laugh. _

"_Course not. Is that why you can't talk properly?" he smirked._

"_I so can talk! See I am talking!" she said slurring her words even more._

_Rick nodded. He saw Sophie slump down on her back on to the bed with her arm over her eyes. He looked her over once or twice and liked what he saw. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a pale blue top and beige sandals. He had to admit that she looked hot. Her light blonde hair was down her back but was a little messy at the top, which he found sort of … attractive. There was something about this girl that was irresistible and he wasn't going to go until he got what he wanted. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the side of her face._

"_What you doing?" she asked._

"_I'm moving your hair out the way of your face." He told her. _

_Sophie said nothing. She thought it was a bit weird that he was still in the room with her watching her sleep let alone stroking her hair but she was far too drunk to actually care. _

_Rick pulled her arm away from her face and kissed her gently on her lips. To say this surprised Sophie was an understatement but she returned the kiss regardless. Rick took this as a sign that she was up for it and his hands went wondering. He put positioned himself on top of her, balancing himself with hand. With his free hand, he moved it down her waist to her hip, up and down her legs and finally stopped at her breasts. Sophie stopped the kiss and started to push him off when she felt his hand start to go up her top. It wasn't like she was a virgin, she had slept with her last boyfriend who she had a relationship with last year but he had to move away which is why they decided to end it. However she didn't feel right sleeping with this guy she barely knew. "Don't worry about it, I won't hurt you." Rick whispered in her ear before gently nibbling the top of it. How did he know that was my weakness? Sophie thought to herself. After a few minutes of protesting she gave up and just let him do what he wanted. She couldn't be bothered to fight and she felt that if she tried to get up she'd only fall over again. Rick pulled her top over her head and massaged her breasts underneath her bra, which he soon got rid of. Sophie just lay there with her eyes closed. Suddenly it had got too bright and opening her eyes only caused her head to hurt. She felt him put his hands under her skirt and pull down the panties she was wearing. She heard unzipping, shoes being kicked off and trousers being thrown across the room. She felt his hot breath in her face say in an almost sinister voice, "Just lie still, I promise I won't hurt you." And that's exactly what she did. She just lay there, not doing anything. She then felt him enter her and she stiffened up. She felt him try to enter her even more. "Fucking relax will you!" he demanded rather than ask. Sophie squeezed her eyes shut as he did his bit to loosen her up. If it was possible Sophie squeezed her eyes even tighter, knowing that it'll be over soon. Tears started to form in her eyes as he pushed in to her fast and furious, with no intention of slowing down or stopping altogether until he got what he wanted. _

Sophie opened her eyes again with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe she had been that stupid not to put up more of a fight and now, eight weeks later, she was pregnant. One stupid night, one stupid decision and now she had the hardest one to make – how does she tell her father?


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie had been in the bathroom for the best part of an hour and knew that people would start to wonder why. All of a sudden she heard her dad call her name from outside the door. "Sophie, are you planning on coming out of there. Cassie said you had locked yourself in here. Is everything alright sweetie? You've been in there for over an hour." He asked her, genuinely concerned.

Sophie sighed. She would get my dad involved the stupid bitch, she thought to herself. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm coming out now. I'll be there in a minute." She called back. She threw the tests and boxes in the brown paper bag and waited for Sandy to go back to the kitchen where everyone else was. After a couple of minutes she went back downstairs to join everyone else, not forgetting to throw the bag under her bed before hand.

"Oh there you, we wondered what happened to you. Are you ok?" Seth asked his younger sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale. What were you doing in the bathroom for an hour?"

"I thought I was going to throw up." She lied to him.

"You coming down with something?"

Sophie shrugged. Yes she was coming down with something and that something wasn't going to go away for another 18 years at least.

"Hey dad, yeah, I think Sophie's coming down with something. She just said she thought she was going to throw up." Seth told Sandy as he walked back in to the room, carrying the steaks he had on the barbeque.

"Oh really?" He put the plate down and put his hand to her forehead. "I don't think you have a fever but we'll keep an eye on that ok, Soph?"

She just nodded. If she were two months pregnant already then in a month or two she would start to show. She figured the time wasn't right to tell her dad so she'd wait until it was. At that moment Summer walked in with five-year old Riley and their newborn Ally. "Hey! Seth will you take your son!" she shouted over to Seth who rolled his eyes but took hold of Riley and placed him on the counter. "Ew Seth don't put him there!"

"Why? He's not going to hurt himself, he's nowhere near the knives… this time." Which caused both Sophie and Sandy to turn and stare at Seth with wide eyes as if to say, what the hell?! "Don't ask." He said simply.

"Yeah I know that it's just he had a little accident on the way over."

"Seth!" Both Sandy and Sophie shouted at him.

"How was I supposed to know? You didn't warn me." He said taking the small child off the counter as quickly as he could. "Sorry dad, I'll clean that up as soon as I change him. Come on son." He said taking Riley's hand off to the bathroom, grabbing the diaper bag as he went.

The three remaining in the kitchen just shook their heads. "Hey Sophie can you take Ally please? Don't worry she's asleep at the moment so she'll be pretty easy." She explained handing the baby over.

What the hell, I gotta get used it somehow, Sophie thought to herself. She took the small baby in her arms and started to gently rock her. This isn't so bad, she thought. "Oh this is easy. I could do this no problem." She accidentally said out loud which caused both Sandy and Summer to laugh.

"Oh it may be easy now while she's asleep but wait until she starts crying all through the night and you have to get up to do 3 o' clock feeds." Summer informed her.

"Not to mention the smelly diapers." Sandy pitched in. "Trust me Soph, you won't think it's so easy then. I suggest you wait a very long time to have your own." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh yeah. Hadn't thought about that. Yeah you're right. Don't worry dad, I'll definitely wait a long time." She smile before thinking to herself, is 7 months considered a very long time?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**A/N: sorry if this chapter was a bit slow but I'm slowly building up the emotions and trying to portray her naivety towards having a baby so young. Please let me know what you think :) **


End file.
